tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
Bros of Old
The Bros of Old are actually a carefully engineered ploy by the State to win more hearts and minds to their side. Originally an old fable about a band of knights who crusaded around laying down evil and eventually becoming immortal, the State now uses their name to represent their cavalry force. The state claims that the knights of the original circle are still alive, and now serve the King and only want to further his goals. Whether this is the case is a lot of conjecture, but citizens of the state can hardly keep their eyes off of a regiment of Bros in their polished brass as they ride to the front. Origin The original fable centered around three Nirinite knights from a lost age, who gathered together after being beckoned by three spirits. The spirits wanted the little humans to help them achieve godhood. By accepting their blessings and defeating a terrible monster the knights helped the spirits of Wolf, Buffalo and Eagle become a force of brodom the world had never seen. As thanks, the newly formed gods awarded each of the knights land, and told them to gather more to the cause. Forever after that day Excellence and Righteousness were the virtues upheld by the knights who had been dubbed The Bros of Old. Adaption The origin of the Knights Templar of Being Excellent came from the land surrounding the city now known as Brothers. After an atrocious war against the crafty militia of the small kingdom, the State came to an impasse as King Rochard was unable to gain the trust of the locals after so brutally beating them. While wondering if he should simply hang all dissenting citizens in the newly acquired town, he was approached by a shifty company man who suggested he hatch a scheme which could artificially give him divine right to do what he pleased. By reforming The Bros of Old, he'd be reviving the pride of the battered town and giving his rather unscrupulous cavalry division (mostly made up of ex-bandits at the time) a new coat of paint. {C He sanctioned the company man to proceed with his plan, and now as far as most of Svol is concerned, the Knights are back, and more powerful than ever after teaming up with the State. Organization The Bros of Old are shuffled into three divisions each of which has developed its own tactics and strategies. These divisions are sometimes called "houses" "orders" or “fraternities” and are encouraged to engage in healthy competition against one another, which has seen the revival of a lot of older knights games which would normally seem archaic to the common statesmen. {C Each of the houses is said to be headed off by one of the three original Bros: Trent, Derek, and Todd. Order of the Buffalo This house values a stoic nature, and a perfect knowledge of horsemanship. They're known for their brutal tactics of literally ramming and trampling their targets to death like a herd of stampeding buffalo. Cavalry teams from this division tend to be the most reliable as cohesive war units. They are headed by the righteous Trent. Order of the Wolf Probably the smallest of the three houses, they promote individual excellence. They are survivalists, scouts, and stalkers often dispatched to the least populated territories to survey land or keep tabs on tribals. They currently hold the most medals and trophies won at the annual Brolympics. They are led by the truly excellent Derek. Order of the Eagle This house is led by the bromazing Todd, and is now considered less of a cavalry brotherhood so much as an officer’s school. Most of the trainees who enter this fraternity end up as either cavalry officers, or even higher ranking army officials.